


I got this.

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [21]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e027 First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first date. They are in the fanciest restaurant in town but there's a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got this.

Carlos fretted, listening to Cecil chatting about his day, distractedly doing mental arithmetic, comparing the cost of dinner with his wallet contents.  
Coming up short every time.

Cecil insisted they order mushrooms, called the dish a speciality. It was also almost the cheapest item on the menu.

He joked that they could imagine dessert.

Carlos speculated that local radio was not any more lucrative than scientific research.

Carlos spoke to the waiter quietly. He nodded, buzzing with laughter.

Cecil squawked as Carlos took his hand, led him to the window, climbed out, made them run away.

"This is deliciously _illegal!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Cecil's description of first date is his way of telling us that they couldn't afford a proper meal, climbed out the restaurant window and ran away without paying.
> 
> Carlos suspects that Cecil likes doing illegal things but he sorts something out with the waiter first.


End file.
